


假如爱有天意

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ (Lofter)注意：* 非国设* 因情节需要，伊万的生日改成12.25圣诞节* 故事的标题和一部韩国电影同名，但两者无关联情节。故事的灵感也并非来自电影，尽管有一些元素重合* 有R18描写
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~ (Lofter)  
> 注意：  
> * 非国设  
> * 因情节需要，伊万的生日改成12.25圣诞节  
> * 故事的标题和一部韩国电影同名，但两者无关联情节。故事的灵感也并非来自电影，尽管有一些元素重合  
> * 有R18描写

_有些时候，我会闭上双眼去看。在那里，我看见了红色和绿色的光点，刻在雪地上的足印，而在远方……我记得，飘落于你发顶上的雪花。_

他呼吸了一口裹挟着十二月寒冷气息的新鲜肉桂香味。他认为这是种暖和且惬意的感觉。尽管冬日严寒，被街灯和闲谈声照亮的繁忙街道中仍能找到温暖。圣诞欢歌响彻空中，叮当作响的铃铛在纷纷扬扬的雪花里摇晃起舞。一只金毛猎犬被新鲜出炉的圣诞蛋糕的香味吸引，在面包店门前摇起了尾巴，誓要说服店主招待它。亮晶晶的装饰品和发光的小彩灯挂在相对而立的大楼之间，使夜空产生了仿佛缀满闪烁星光的错觉。

年轻的男人眼含惊叹地凝望着上空的灯光，在明亮的圣诞装饰映照下，他的虹膜上闪耀着点点紫晶般的光泽。雪花落在他卷翘的淡色睫毛上，落在他因为寒冷而微微发红的鼻尖上，落在他微笑着的嘴唇上，还有他那米色的发丝上。脖子上系着一条白色长围巾，穿着长风衣的男人坐在一张长椅上，长椅背后是一棵点缀着丝带和上百个饰物的巨大圣诞树。

“Happy birthday to me……”他低声轻轻哼唱起来。一团团水汽从他的口中逸出，不过他似乎并不为严寒的温度所动，继续半是低语半是呢喃地唱着不成调的旋律。字句里沾染的是苦涩又甜蜜的感情，带着无言的象征。

情侣们从构造华丽的建筑物旁漫步而过，眼中除了彼此容不下其他任何事物。人群像蜜蜂一样在喧闹的咖啡屋和礼品店中涌进拥出，愉快的气氛如野火般蔓延。充满节日感设计的摊子被闪闪发光的七彩灯泡、明艳的装饰和涂亮的标识装点起来，排列在街道的两侧。摊子上摆放着为忙碌了一整年的顾客们而准备的各种诱人点心、薄荷味的香水、工艺精湛的手制贺卡和无数的礼物。在摊子后面的人们或是将现烤的金棕色栗子装进纸筒，或是把丝滑的热巧克力仔细地倒进马克杯并抹上浓厚的一层层鲜奶油。回应他们脸上温暖笑容的是热切期盼着自己那杯热饮的孩子们灿烂的笑脸。很快那些活力四射的孩子们便互相笑话起对方嘴上的奶油巧克力胡子。在不间断的闲聊围绕下的愉快气氛里，能听到成年人们神采飞扬的高声谈笑。

这是一年里最美好的时候。他也确实能感受到在自己的四周，从与爱人一起度过快乐时光的人们身上散发出的温情。他是唯一一个身边没有同伴的人，然而他似乎并不在意。在他的表情里找不到悲伤的情绪。也许有空虚，但不是悲伤。他很满足，但他压抑住了心中正在增长的空虚。没有感到悲伤的理由。虽然没有人和他一起庆祝生日，空气里也有庆祝成分的存在。他享受倾听行人们的交谈。重复的节日贺词令他感到平和。他在跳着华尔兹的飘舞雪花中看到美。

“……Happy birthday to me.” 一曲终了，他的双唇展开一个含蓄的微笑。感受到口袋里的手机震动起来，但是出于某些原因，他觉得没有接听来电的必要。他喜欢圣诞节，尽管自己并不记得为什么。

“真漂亮，对吧？”

突如其来的问题让伊万吓了一跳，他朝右边看去，发现长椅的另一头正坐着一个人。奇异的是，他之前完全没注意到对方在他身边驻足并坐了下来。“是的，非常……漂亮。”他赞同地说道。他不知道盯着人看是否会显得失礼，但是他偷偷向那位陌生人瞄了几眼。那是个亚裔男人，眉清目秀，拥有最明亮的琥珀色眸子。接着，仿佛知晓了伊万正盯着自己，他转头看向他并笑了笑。伊万尴尬地迅速低下了头。他不理解自己为什么毫无理由地慌乱起来，然而心头涌上的感情和新获的陪伴让他感觉不错。

微笑着的男人又看了一眼伊万，然后才放眼朝天空望去。

“我喜欢圣诞节，”他坦言道，“它非常地……我不知道该怎么说，这个日子好像有什么奇妙的地方。”

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”伊万柔声同意道。他从眼角看着那个陌生人，注意到对方脸颊上的粉色红晕。他很冷吗？他突然被一种无法解释的冲动包围，想要把自己的外套借给对方。自不必说他为自己如此关心一个素未谋面的人感到惊讶。

“不光是因为礼物、聚会，或者是那些装饰品和圣诞树，是为了和家人在一起，对自己所拥有的心怀感恩。好吧，至少我是这么觉得的。”男人轻笑道。他张了张嘴，仿佛要说些别的，但又似乎决定不这么做，转而微笑起来。伊万注意到，那是一个温暖的微笑，比五彩斑斓的圣诞彩灯还要温暖的微笑。

“喂，”男人再次开口道，“你自己一个人在这圣诞夜里做什么呢？”

伊万看向别处。笑了笑：“你不是也一样。”

男人面上的笑容并没有褪去。似乎并不在意这个问题，他耸耸肩：“我的家人都住得远，他们也不怎么庆祝圣诞节，虽然我妹妹总会缠着我要礼物。”

“我也有一个妹妹。”伊万评论道，手不自觉握紧了口袋中曾经震动着的手机。

“是吗？那么，这是我们的一个共同点了。”

“两个，”伊万纠正了他，“除此之外，我们还都在圣诞夜里独自一人。”独自一人。真是奇怪，直至此刻，他才意识到自己是独自一人。

那位陌生人笑了，湿润的气息从他的肺腔里逃出，模糊了落下的雪花。“可我不再是一个人了，不是吗？”他歪过脑袋，“我叫王耀。圣诞快乐。”

伊万朝他点点头：“伊万。伊万·布拉金斯基。也祝你圣诞快乐。”在这个男人面前，他感觉到自己的嘴角翘了起来，瞳孔也放大了。对方瞧着自己的样子有种动人之处。在夜幕的星星和节日彩灯下，他的眼睛是金黄的蜂蜜色，它们绽放着水润温和的光彩，其上缀着一片片浅棕色，由美丽的黛黑睫毛衬托着。这双眼睛令他想起сбитень*，母亲最爱的一种俄罗斯饮品。

“你知道吗，我小的时候曾经特别期待这一天的到来，”他幽默地叹道，“那时候我还相信严寒老人，也就是圣诞老人的存在，我会写信详细说明自己一年以来做的所有善事，然后把我想要的东西列出一个清单，通常都是些蠢玩意，像是变形金刚模型，掌上游戏机之类的傻玩具，你懂的。”口中呼出的水汽静静地在冬天的泪珠之间消散，“可是我的家人并非总能够……他们没有……他们做了力所能及的全部，所以每年我都能收到礼物。我以为它们是圣诞老人送来的，但我觉得自己心里有一部分其实一直都明白，那些只是我的父母送的。”

“你今年写信了吗？”

伊万露出一个淡淡的微笑：“没，我早就不相信那些东西了。”

王耀好奇地注视着他，一眨不眨地，坚定不移地看着，然后才转过头去。寒霜打着旋爱抚他的肌肤，他把几缕散落的鸦黑发丝拢到耳后：“我从没停止过相信……”他近乎无声地低语道，声音被颂歌声和庆祝圣诞的人声盖过。

“啊？”伊万正要问他说了什么的时候，突然震动起来的手机打断了他。他懊恼地哀叹了一声，明白那是同一个人的来电。

“你不接电话吗？”

“没事的，”他说道，微微摇了摇头，“大概只是我妹妹打来祝我生日快乐的。”

“等等，生日？”王耀睁大了眼睛，将身子转过来面对着他，“今天是你的生日？真的吗？”

伊万困窘地笑了笑：“是啊，我的生日有点碰巧是圣诞节。其实没什么大不了的。”

“那，你过会儿要做点什么来庆生吗？”王耀问道，“比如和家人，你的妹妹，见个面？或者参加个聚会？”伊万摇了摇头。“什么事都没有？你不打算为庆祝自己的生日做点什么吗？”

“不，没什么打算。” 俄罗斯男人面上没有多余的表情，仅是带着简单的微笑回复道。

他无语地看着对方，仿佛看了很久，寻找着任何迹象，却一无所获。“那么……生日快乐，伊万。”他温柔地说到，眼神软了下来，脸上的亮光为散发着柔和光芒的圣诞树着迷。

他的脸上浮现出小孩子似的稚气笑容。“谢谢你，”他说道，“我想你是很久以来除了我的姐妹之外第一个祝贺我的人。”

霎那间，伊万看见他的眼睛里掠过一丝哀伤的痕迹。然而它很快便消失了，仿佛仅仅是阴影产生的幻觉。

“你有什么愿望吗？”

“没有。”

“怎么会，肯定有几个的，”王耀坚持道，“那你有什么想在生日这天做的事吗？”

“我确实没什么想做——”

“别这样嘛，说真的。”

“嗯……”

“哦哦我知道了！”乐呵呵地看着渐渐屈从于自己的执着之下的伊万，他打了个响指，“我们就把你所有想做的事儿列个表出来，然后一个个完成它们，怎么样？”

俄罗斯男人张大了眼看向他，对这位陌生人的热情感到十分惊讶，“什么……？”

“一个圣诞加生日清单！肯定会很好玩儿的！除非你之后还有别的计划，不然何乐而不为呢？而且如果我记得没错，我确实也记得你今晚没事儿干。所以，我们走吧。”

“我——呃……”伊万反常地结巴道，“你——你没别的事要做吗？今天是圣诞，你不该浪费时间在——”

“伊万·布拉金斯基，”王耀打断了他，“任何人都不应该孤身一人过生日。”

纹路错综复杂的冰片从午夜的天空中轻盈地飘落而下，一片片雪花在倾诉了蹉跎时光的风之絮语中舞蹈。

男人缓缓眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛扇动着，就像鸽子的洁白羽翼一般。他上一次不是孤身一人过生日的时候是多久以前了？他想不起来了。难以理解的悲伤不知不觉间慢慢地堆积了起来，不过他眨眨眼将它们抛在了一边。银装素裹的夜晚有美好的事物等待着被发现，在这个陌生人的微笑里也有等着他发现的美好。

“王耀，清单也许会很长呢。”他调笑道，不知道也听不见王耀漏了一拍的心跳。

“我们有很长的一个晚上去实现。”他站起身来，拍掉外套上的积雪，并向他伸出了一只手。

他的手就像钢琴家的手一样：纤细单薄，光滑无暇。伊万几乎能听见音乐奏响，想象到那些手指划过琴键的样子。接着他的双眼便落在了对方从袖口露出的一个旧疤上。伊万抬起头，发出了无声的疑问。唯一的回应只有那份不变的微笑。回看向停在自己面前的那只手，伊万感受到周围的世界都慢了下来，停驻在了这一刻。沉默接踵而至，雪花好像一颗颗悬挂着的钻石凝固在空中。他不认识他，只知道对方的名字叫王耀。但他觉得有种神秘的引力将他们拉向彼此；他觉得自己和这个人有着深刻的联系；有种想要抓住他的手永远也不放开的强烈冲动。这很奇妙，他相信这或许是圣诞的意念。现实是，没有辩论，没有艰难的抉择。他们目光相接的那一秒，伊万就听见了自己心底的声音。甫一触及他的手便即刻被拉了起来。

“等——等一下耀，我们要去哪里？！”

“你说呢。”他坏笑着说道。

伊万能感觉到自己的脖子因为他们牵手的方式变红了。就像两个孩子跑向圣诞树下各自的礼物一样，他们的呼吸在好事的落雪中混淆着，他们的靴子铭刻下一条条注定要被掩盖的足迹，他们的欢声笑语是用来弹奏永恒的奇迹之歌的乐器。也许是因为在他们四周发生着的事，伊万并未注意到他们的手指渐渐交缠在一处，填补了彼此的空缺。

_我记得习惯于孤独的感觉。我记得孤身一人的感觉。然后，我记得自己遇见了你。_

* * *

王耀浏览了一遍清单，模拟了个滑稽的表情：“你确定这些就是所有你想做的事儿了吗？”伊万天真地点点头，令亚裔男人轻笑起来，“喝热巧克力，和圣诞老人合照，吃海狸尾巴*……还有剩下的这些……噢……好吧，算我没说。想想离早晨还有八个小时，这里头的东西其实还挺多的。好，伊万，倒计时开始吧。”

他将纸叠起并塞进了自己的口袋里。很快地，他奔向其中一个小摊并带着一支笔返回。在伊万开口问他在做什么之前，王耀就抓住他的手，一口咬下笔帽开始涂涂写写。

“好了，”王耀自豪地微笑地看着自己的大作：一只小巧的向日葵优雅地停在伊万的右手拇指上，“不畏寒冬的向日葵，这件愿望完成了。打勾。”

“……我那是开玩笑写的。”

“我知道啊，笨蛋。虽然如此，今晚我是你的圣诞老人，所以你的每一个愿望都由我负责。”

闪光的雪花在到达它们注定的长眠之地前慢悠悠地无声降下，将一切包裹于平和静谧的寒冷之中，它用自己独特的方式使人感到舒适。云端之上，透过飞鸟的眼中，也许是对人类来说还太难以捉摸的东西眼里，曾经郁郁葱葱的地球入了睡并盖上了纯白的棉被。然而，在夜晚持续的无梦安眠间，渺小的生命火花为渺小的事物起舞欢庆。为爱情，为短暂的亲密幻象。为深情，它撕裂空洞，使人失去所有理智，用刀指着你的喉咙并缓缓将你推向悬崖。为沉默的爱，它仅存在于陌生人的惊鸿一瞥之间。从最微不足道处诞生，扎根于命运，爱情自然地发芽成长，并在宿命唤起最大激情的时刻绽放。

这个夜晚在一片暧昧不明的狂热中过去。若要问伊万的第二十八个生日那天记得什么，他回答不上来。然而他能回忆起自己和王耀共享的每一件事。他流动的长发被风吹乱，被雪濡湿，引起想要触碰那些发丝的渴望闪现，但它从未到达自己能触及的距离。

好像一对小孩儿终于从父母警觉的目光下获得自由，他们奔跑穿行于一间间商店和礼品店中，留下门铃在他们的脚步后头叮当作响。他们试吃各种各样的糖果，甘草糖，棉花糖，驯鹿饼干，棉花糖巧克力夹心饼干，五彩缤纷的雪球蛋糕棒棒糖，这对伊万六岁的自己来说是美梦成真了。在王耀揩去他嘴边不被注意的奶油渍时，他甚至感觉自己就像个孩子一样。他脸上火烧火燎地看着王耀随意地将沾在了指尖上的奶油舔掉。渐渐地，缓缓地，失控地，他越来越难以阻断自己跃动的心跳声。他的舌尖，他那挑逗的眼神，他那沾上了些微白点的樱红嘴唇。

他们偷溜进一个胡桃夹子芭蕾舞剧表演会场，两人在身着正装的中年男女们挑着眉毛看向他们的时候试图憋住自己的笑声。他们参观了一家玩具工厂，王耀拉着他跑向一只比那个俄罗斯人还要高的巨型泰迪熊。在烟花点燃之前他们奔赴摩天轮，尽管迟了几秒，却也毫不遗憾地对着天空中的壮观景象惊叹；在摩天轮下，纷纷扬扬的雪中，不知是无意还是有意，他们的手牢牢握紧在了一起。

时间在表针的走动间流逝，清单上一个又一个愿望被打上了勾，逐渐接近了纸页的末尾。一个晚上就实现了许许多多傻气的愿望，伊万想不起自己上次微笑或大笑了这么多次是什么时候了；他不记得自己是否曾经有感到如此彻底的快乐过。或许有吧……

圣诞的小镇很美，但他的双眼不再陶醉于那些人工灯光。在他紫罗兰色的双眸中只有一个微笑着的人的倒影，那是一个穿透他的心脏的动态画面。他是一个陌生人，一个领着他奔跑过积雪的街道的陌生人，一个坚持要和他一起庆祝生日的陌生人，一个注意到了这个孤独男人的陌生人。然而他对王耀却是一无所知。他完全不清楚在那对琥珀色的双眼后面隐藏着什么；他不知道王耀忽略了自己的什么计划来“实现”他的心愿；他从未如此渴望想要了解一个人。那个叫王耀的男人跑着，走着，大笑着，回头看着他，似乎在这世界上没有任何牵挂。但在那份无忧无虑之中还留有毫无自我保护的不顾一切之感。尽管王耀没有表明自己很冷，凝视着他仿佛十分瘦削的身形，伊万想取下自己的围巾和外套裹住他。想象着王耀穿着过大的衣物的样子，他的脸上露出了一个小小的微笑。但他害怕踏出这第一步；他更害怕这个夜晚的结束。

“你的圣诞愿望呢？”伊万向走在前头的男人喊道。如今他们已完成了清单上的全部愿望，安静的街道上几乎空无一人，圣诞歌和行人都渐渐远去。

“嗯？”尽管声线温暖，王耀并没有回头。

“我是说，圣诞节你想要什么？”这次王耀回头看向了他。

“我不想要任何东西，”他耸肩，“我和你说过，有圣诞的精神对我来说就足够了。”

“可是一定有些什么东西，”伊万辩道，“我的意思是，你花了整个晚上就为了让我这么一个陌生人开心，可是你想做的是什么？”

“我们可不是陌生人，伊万。”

“我……正因为这样，我也想为你做点什么。”他叹了口气，跟上王耀。他在对方的去路上停住，“告诉我你的事吧。”

他笑道：“有什么可了解的？”

“比如说你是哪里人？你为什么在圣诞节来到这个小镇？你的工作是什么？你有工作吗？”

王耀好笑地默然看着他。“你真想知道？”他最终说道。

“没错。”

“你。”

“……什么？ ”

“这是回答你的第一个问题。圣诞节我想要你。”然后他给了他一个让夜晚的黑暗消失无踪的微笑，“是不是不太好？”他笑了起来，“果然还是太直接了，是不——”

他没能说完那句话。

几乎没有给王耀任何的时间反应，伊万的双唇猛地覆在了他的嘴上，阻挡了他的话语，堵住了他的氧气来源。那个吻抽干了他肺腔里的空气，而王耀则是震惊地睁大眼睛看着那个俄罗斯男人，接着软下了眼神回吻。伊万急切地用舌尖压着王耀的唇缝，寻找入口，而在被准许进入后探入他的口中。在湿滑的口腔里，他们的舌头在色情的仪式中雀跃，彼此拼命搜寻着用某些东西填满发疼的渴望。那不是一个温柔的吻，那是火热的唾液交换与嘴唇的相互碰撞。糖果和巧克力的浓香在互混的吐息里交换，还有一丝在他们相遇前饮下的伏特加酒的味道残留在空气中。伊万的手揽着王耀的腰，手指往上划过亚裔男人的衬衫，王耀向上伸出双手并让它们缠绕在对方健壮的脖颈上。磨蹭的身体接触使他发出轻微的呻吟，感觉到抵在自己下半身逐渐变硬的涨大，王耀弓起身子贴近他宽阔的胸口。

“停——停下……万，万尼亚……”一丝唾液从他的嘴角滴落到下颌上，他挣扎着在热吻间隙吐出只言片语。王耀在片刻间拉开距离，差点朝后摔进雪地里。双手置于颤抖的膝盖上支撑着好让自己不摔到地上，王耀大声地喘息着，汲取夜间的空气中被剥夺已久的氧气。“我们……我们换个地方。”他双唇微肿，笑容依旧地说道。

一度宁静的飘雪开始怒号，白色雪片飞旋着形成一片愤怒的涡流。他们到达宾馆的时候，外面已是肆虐的暴风雪。

关上身后的房门，王耀沉默地靠在门边。他们望着彼此，不发一言，不作一声。“你的最后一个愿望是什么？”王耀温柔地说道。

“先说你的，然后我再告诉你。”伊万得意地回答道，脱下外套并松开了脖子上的领带。

听到这番话，他的红唇左侧上扬了起来。不愿再多虚耗一秒，王耀脱掉自己潮湿的大衣，连同底下的毛衣，仅剩一件有些被雪濡湿而贴在皮肤上的白色衬衫，他正要解开第一只纽扣时，双手就被抓住抵在了墙壁上。

“我来。”伊万不耐地开始在王耀苍白的脖颈上吮吻。不太像是吻，更像一只啃骨头的狗，他的牙齿在丝绒般的皮肤上又咬又吸，决心要让他的全身都带上牙印和咬痕。想要更多，他想用某些别的东西覆盖他，覆盖他的全身。虽然这样的想法令他不适且恐惧，可伊万无法抗拒向对方倾其所有的迫切需求。每一次深入，每一个亲吻，每一滴自己的精液都将为他奉上。他用带茧的双手急躁而兴奋地解开王耀的上衣，显露出其下手感光滑，纤细柔和的肌肉。俄罗斯男人的手向上游曳过他的上半身，令王耀的身体颤栗起来，不自在地靠在墙上扭动；它们巧妙地触碰揉捏着所有的敏感点，占有欲极强地爱抚着柔软的肉体。他可以感觉到他在颤抖，感觉到他的胸膛在每一次呼吸时的升降。感受着对方胸脯上的细小突起，他的手指缓慢地沿着轮廓绕圈，接着往下碾压那突出的圆润乳头。

“嗯……唔——啊……”王耀敏感地叫了起来，闪躲着对方的触碰，却不愿真正反抗。伊万的手指玩弄着他变得硬挺的乳首，揉捻、按压、拉扯着它们，直到它们变得像鲜红的樱桃一样。然后他低下脑袋，用舌头舔湿它们，吮吸着一边，手挤压着另一边。他把它像酸糖果一样在含在嘴里搅动，不吸尽其中每一滴虚幻的汁水不罢休。舌头挑逗着乳尖，牙齿紧紧夹住湿润的乳头，稍微将头往后撤，似乎要咬破皮肤将其拆吃入腹一般。王耀疼得呻吟起来。

“啊……哈啊……啊……！别——别……这样……伊——伊万……”他的双眼因羞耻而紧闭，不想看到在他面前的这番景象，可也无力从快感中抽离。他细瘦的两条腿开始无意识地缠上另一个男人，带动彼此抬头的欲望更加亲密，由此产生的令人无法忍受的摩擦将所剩无几的自制力消灭殆尽。那可恶的一层层布料阻隔了他们的亲昵。分泌的前液浸湿并开始渗透出裤子的前端。他们如此贴近地感受着彼此火热的欲望，但这还远远不够。支离破碎的话语在他尚未有机会处理自己所说的话之前就从他的口中逸出。

“万、万尼亚……亲爱的……更——更多……嗯……啊……给——给我……啊啊……更多……”尽管他无法理解自己所说的话，但是伊万显然听见了自己的讯息，他将他拉起并搬到了床上。

王耀倒在床上，发出了一声重击。他的发圈不知何时被丢掉，如墨的长发散开在枕头和床单上，仿佛中国水墨画上优美的笔触一样。红着脸，沉重地喘息着，他出乎意料地温柔凝视身上的男人那紫罗兰的双眸。他的乳尖如今完全挺立着，被俄罗斯男人无情地逗弄过，被唾液浸透得发亮，肿胀得像两颗成熟的果实。他的上身如今被烙上斑驳的红痕，水渍还有发红的齿印，释放出攀升的费洛蒙。无从否认的裤子里的鼓涨。他身体的每一部分都是躺在伊万身下的诱人风景。他只想把他操干到声音嘶哑，让他除了体内自己的怒张之外再也看不见，听不见，也思考不了其他任何事物。这是第一个令他有这种想法的男人；这是第一个令他失控至此的人；他爱上了一个陌生人；他的心比他的脑子更早明白。

然而在那个昏暗的房间内，有什么东西在黑暗中闪着光。伊万眯起眼，盯着一个在此之前自己奇异地从没注意到过的东西。

一只金色戒指用细绳吊着，挂在王耀的脖子上。

-待续


	2. 下

_大脑的工作原理是神秘的。细小的神经通道每一秒都在输送数以百万计的信号，向思维不断传递着各种外界环境的印象。而思维是由什么构成的？是记忆。或真或假，或实或虚的记忆。我们有时候会为了逃避真相的伤害而说谎。真相可能会令人痛苦不堪，令人备受煎熬，令人难以直面。它提醒着我们犯下的过错，它是过去的苦果，是我们必须承受的现实。所以我们才逃避真相。嗯？你问真相是什么？好，这样吧，只要你回答了我的问题，我就回答你的。伊万……万尼亚……我是谁？_  
  
他目不转睛地瞪着那只挂在中国男人颈上的金色戒指，强烈的痛苦在眼底蔓延开来。喉咙突然间变得干涩，耳内充斥着嗡鸣声，仿佛有只蜜蜂无意间在他的耳朵里迷了路。戒指上刻有精巧的文字，但他的视力并没有好到足以辨认它们。伊万眯了眯眼，却不明白自己究竟是否想要看清那些文字。  
  
“这是什么？”他的口音一反常态的重，语气也比自己想的还要严厉刻薄。正当他朝着那只闪亮的纪念物伸出手时，王耀迅速地扯走了它。  
  
“别碰。”  
  
两个字就像寒冰一样让室内的温度冷却了下来。尽管王耀依旧满面通红，身体也仍然带着高涨的情欲向斯拉夫男人求欢，但是他眼中的迷乱已经消退，取而代之的是清醒与冷峻。  
  
伊万笑了笑，似乎想缓和一下骤变的气氛。“你、你的……”他难堪且惊异于自己变得有些嘶哑的声音，“你的男朋友给的？”他想开一下玩笑，然而连他自己都不觉得这有什么好笑的。“他要是看到你这副对着别的男人勃起的样子会说些什么？”他并不想伤害他，他想收回自己的话，但他忍不住继续说了下去。“哇，王耀，我都不知道你是这样的人。”用笑声掩饰自己的痛苦，他接着说道，“他会怎么想，看着你敞开双腿躺在一个才刚认识的人身下——”  
  
“是我丈夫送的。”他打断了对方，脸上的表情平静且难以捉摸。斯拉夫男人完全看不出他的内心想法。  
  
伊万明白自己说了那些伤人的话都是因为自己的心被深深地刺痛了。还不了解一个人就爱上对方是他的错，爱上一个陌生人是他的错。甚至，这份感情能被称作爱吗？不管怎样，嫉妒在他的血管中奔流不止。“你有丈夫？”  
  
王耀淡淡地笑了笑：“曾经有过。可他再也不认识我了……伊万，听我说，只要你想，我们可以现在就停下。如果你改变了对我的想法，没关系。你并没有冒犯了我。”他坐起身靠在了枕头上，“但我今晚没有对你说过半句谎话。相信我……之前我说的愿望是发自真心的。”王耀想移开视线，但他强迫自己直视伊万的双眼。  
  
“你还爱他吗？”  
  
王耀的双唇渐渐抿成一条苦涩的直线，那个问题就这样悬在两人中间，笼罩着亲密无间的他们。秘密，致命的秘密。 _若我向你坦承我的秘密，那你也能对我吐露你的秘密吗？_ 他疲倦地微笑，眼里的微光衰弱了下去。他的表情，他的沉默不语仿佛在诉说一个故事，可无论伊万怎么努力也听不见它。  
  
王耀突然转开视线，双眼凝望着窗外呼啸的暴风雪。他叹了口气，恍然察觉到过去了的和余下的年月。王耀回头望向斯拉夫男人，用天使般的声音念道：“伊万……伊万……”他轻唤对方的声音里浸染着蜜糖与流金。  
  
王耀贴近伊万，指尖在他下颌温暖的皮肤上摩挲，伊万急剧地倒吸了一口气，那轻柔的抚触让他感觉有许多蝴蝶在身体里扑棱。太近了。他能感受到从王耀口中逸出湿润的气息扑到他的嘴上，他的鼻息喷洒在他的皮肤上。他的气息令他陶醉，他的味道从四面八方围住他，伊万感觉自己似乎醉了，迷失在了他的温暖里。  
  
“我想要你。”王耀的低语落在了他的嘴唇上。四片唇瓣相抵，近乎羞怯地彼此拥抱。那低语比悄悄话要大声些，又比宣言要温柔些。  
  
两人都明白这是答非所问，可这句话也不假。“万尼亚……你不是也、也想要我吗？”他的说话声里带着一种脆弱与迟疑，这几乎令伊万心碎。  
  
该死的，他当然想要他了。他身体的每一处，每个内脏，每个细胞都想要他。他的心脏随着那个男人呼吸的节奏而泵送血液；他的肺脏为了沐浴在对方呼吸的空气里而收缩又放松；他满脑子都是他。“王、王耀……”他急促地回应着，双手重新开始在对方赤裸的身体上游曳。“王耀……耀……噢，耀……你快把我弄疯了……”他反复念叨着他的名字，仿佛那是一支古老的圣歌，一段能洗清自己最深重之罪孽的祷文。“我……很抱歉……之前说了那些话……”伊万在亲吻着那个中国男人的肩颈的短暂间隔里低声说道。  
  
很快两人的双唇又找回了对方。在短暂却热情的唇瓣相接的时刻，他们在彼此的抚触里寻找着答案。仿佛溶在了一处似的柔嫩软肉发出湿漉漉的声响，在墙壁之间回荡。用肉体演奏的交响乐，以呜咽呻吟谱成的管弦乐，粗俗却浪漫。  
  
在他们的纠缠里，在为爱之名的晕眩与错乱中，伊万看着王耀的身体在自己的抚慰下扭动。他不想让今晚这一切成为一夜情……“永远”这两个字眼在内心的某个角落回响。  
  
“告诉我，你不会在第二天的早上消失，”他请求道。他的声音几乎在颤抖，伊万双手紧紧抓住王耀的身体，好像是在请求一只眨眼间便会消逝于空气中的鬼魂。“我、我求你了，耀……我不想让一切结束在今晚……我……我不在乎你结没结过婚……！请你留下来……我保证我会是个比他更好的男人。”  
  
他的深色睫毛在无风的空气中扑簌，因吮吻而变得肿胀的双唇喃喃着模糊不清的话语。 _你说什么？_ 伊万想问，却因为亚裔男人脸上明艳的微笑而恍了一下神。他想起了那个在纷飞的雪花和闪烁的灯光围绕下的微笑，想起了他们四目相接。那个微笑改变了他的生命。  
  
他的舌头狡猾地探进他的口中，仿佛一位在充溢着湿滑的情色，天鹅绒般柔软的殷红舞室里作单足旋转的芭蕾舞者一样。湿润粘稠的触感彻底吞没了他，将他的理智一点不留地吸收掉。  
  
挑逗、引诱着对方的软舌唤起了难以抑制的欲火。将丝绸般柔软的双唇覆上勃发的下体，温柔的亲吻渐渐融化成了吮吸，带着温度的唾液濡湿了火热的硬挺。小心不让自己的牙齿擦破敏感的皮肉，而舌头的行为却又大胆恣意，他闭上眼迎接令人晕眩的窒息感。唾液混杂着黏稠的白色液体从他的嘴边溢出，流过下颌，滴落到早已沾了污迹的床单上。蕴含成百上千只小种子的黏腻液体在他汗湿的头发上安家落户，一片片乳白的淫液拥吻着鸦黑的发丝。  
  
斯拉夫男人坚硬的肉棒里流出精液扩张并填满了他嘴里的每一寸空间，好像要捅破咽喉一样在他的喉咙里进进出出。接着，伊万紧绷不已、青筋颤栗的双手更加用力地抓住了情人的头发，在释放之前咬紧了牙关，每一缕刺痒的感觉都经过他的肌肉朝下涌进失控的饥渴当中，他在王耀的嘴里高潮了。  
  
随着浓厚的精液推挤着喉咙的管壁，流经括约肌淹进他的食道，亚裔男人的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。他的世界有一瞬间变成了和喉间的液体一样浓重的乳白色。浑身上下都被精液沾染，被他所迷恋的男人的气味包裹。可是当原始的生存本能开始苏醒，他恢复神志并立刻被呛得咳嗽了起来。  
  
“天哪，耀……真对不起，”伊万一边安抚王耀的后背试图让对方舒服些，一边自责道，“我在去之前应该提醒你的……该死，你为什么不停下……”伊万拨开对方遮住了脸的长发，抹掉溅上去的白浊。他精致的面容上仿佛盛放着玫瑰般泛开血色。  
  
“我没事，”王耀哑着嗓子答道，能明显地听出来他的嘴里还有不少外来液体的存在。“我真的没事，歇一会儿就好……”他咳了几声，“不过，我的天哪伊万……你上次自己解决是什么时候了？”他用俄罗斯男人能清楚地听到的音量嘟囔着说道。他玩味地看着对方，故意像猫似的舔了舔手上的白色液体。“有段日子了吧，嗯？”他揶揄道。  
  
伊万飞快地把王耀的手从嘴边拉开。“够了，耀，快吐出来……不干净……”他红着脸挣扎着继续道，“我之前应该洗个澡的……”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”王耀愉悦地享受着对方的尴尬。  
  
“呃，耀……”  
  
他笑了，双臂勾住伊万，将两人的额头贴在一起，诱惑地低声说道：“想尝尝自己的味道吗，万尼亚？”不等对方的回复，王耀便靠上前吻住了他。这是那个晚上他们上百次相互亲吻的其中一次，还昭示着上百次即将到来的亲吻。  
  
  
  
  


 _你确定吗……？_ _  
  
_ _嗯……啊……我……我相、相信你……啊……_ _  
  
_ _你好紧……可以放松一点吗？……疼、疼吗？_ _  
  
_ _当然……啊……！等……慢、慢点……我不……伊万……伊、伊万……宝贝儿求、求你了……_ _  
  
_ _没事的，相、相信我……好吗……相信我，耀……很快就会有感觉了……只要稍、稍微忍耐一下……_ _  
  
_ _啊……哈啊……伊、伊万……伊万，亲亲我，让我……知道是你……我怕要是闭上眼……啊……就……就不再是、是你了……_ _  
  
_ _我就在这……啊……唔……我在呢，耀……我向你保证过的，不是吗？_ _  
_

  
  
  
精液与肠液的混合体从被蹂躏得红肿不堪的入口里漏出。他的后穴为了容纳勃起的长柱而被扩张到不自然的宽度，在每次被粗大的入侵物闯入寻找最深处的宝藏时挣扎着地收缩着。而每一次，就算是在它被暂时抽离的时候，那些肌肉也会扭动着渴望被再次填满。  
  
比沙漠更炽烈，却比热带阳光更温和的热度吞没了他们，偷走了仅剩的一丝氧气，令他们只能从彼此的口中汲取空气。  
  
斯拉夫男人一次次地把自己推挤进身下的东方美人，每一次抽插都比上一次更加深入。他两手各抓住一边颤抖的小腿，把它们分开到极致的角度。  
  
毫无遮拦、彻彻底底地暴露在陷入情欲的男人眼前，王耀听见自己在满足地呻吟，感受着从自己嘴边流出兴奋的唾液。他的身体随每一次深入而诱人地晃动。他纤长的四肢，他的胸脯，他勃起着吐露精液的性器都因情欲而疯狂。  
  
那是狂暴的、掺着血和野兽般侵犯的性爱。那是战场一样的性爱，呻吟与尖叫的炮火回响在充斥咬痕与红肿抓痕的荒地上。那是刺穿了以繁衍为目的、比爱情更加张扬傲慢的性爱，连最狂野的暴风雪也要红着脸害羞地回避。  
  
从大腿延伸到脚跟的一道道痕迹是荷尔蒙味道的黏腻精华，他臀股发红且因过度运动而精疲力竭，阵阵快感火花似地流遍他的身体，然而就算眼前一片模糊，王耀仍竭力地将视线放在对方脸上。那双美丽的紫水晶。迷人的瞳孔伴着他一同从九重天上直落到人间来。  
  
伊万想不起来自己上一次和他人同床是多久以前了，更别提自己上一次变得如此深陷情欲的时候了。他们连续做了好几个小时，直至深夜，他数不清彼此高潮了几次。不用说这是由于长期禁欲加上对亲近他人的渴望，星火燎原造成如今失控的放纵。他朦胧地记得自己试图把王耀搬到浴室，可是他累得不想洗澡，于是伊万轻易地被对方说服并把清理身体推迟到了第二天早上。他把手臂环住王耀，脑袋一沾上枕头睡意便包围了他，将他埋进一夜无梦的平和黑暗之中。即使是在无意识的时候，他也能听见自己在王耀的脖子上轻缓的呼吸声。那是种令人十分舒服的感受……被静谧席卷并期待着充满阳光的第二天清晨的感觉。  
  
  
  
 _Happy birthday to you._  
  
他是被冷空气弄醒的。一阵冷风悄悄地穿过床单，在他的皮肤上絮絮低语着过去与未来的秘密。肯定是有人忘了关窗了，他闭着眼睛想到。他想象着窗帘在冬风里轻轻摇荡的样子，雪花簌簌飞舞着离开被月光照耀的世界，去到一个不同的地带。  
  
睫毛微颤，他不情愿地慢慢睁开了眼睛，迎来的是沉缓的夜色。“……耀？”他咕哝道，揉着眼试图赶走困意。可是在他的左侧只躺着皱巴巴的床单与一只孤独的枕头。他眨了下眼，合上眼睛然后又眨了一下，没有任何变化。伊万仿佛在找一个透明人似地伸出手臂上下拍了拍空荡荡的位置。不可思议地，他的指尖碰到了一个坚硬的东西。它在明亮的黑暗之中闪闪发光。伊万蓦然听见了远方的教堂钟声，那是一份他毫无印象的记忆。他小心地用手指捏起那只戒指，在观察着它的时候产生了一种古怪的想法。 _它看上去对王耀的手指来说太大了。_ 所以他才把它当作项链戴着的吗？他尚未能思考这个问题，一段不成调的旋律便已打断了他的思路。  
  
 _Happy birthday to you._  
  
那歌声仿佛成千上百的小铃铛，比任何鸟儿的鸣声都来得甜美。伊万转过头面对窗户和声音的源头，他的瞳孔因眼前的景象放大了。  
  
一丝月光倾泻在他纤弱的身影之上，照亮了他透明的皮肤。雪片飘落在他苍白的脸和披散在肩膀的一片片深色头发之上。与其说是雪，那些更像从天而降的精致钻石，在黑色丝绸间闪耀着光芒。他光着两条腿朝外坐在窗沿上，身上仅穿着一件过大的薄衬衫，但他似乎并不觉得冷。珍珠形状的泪水顺着他冻僵的脸颊滑下。他沉静的琥珀色眼睛注视着无尽的寒冬与那尽头的暖春。在深夜安眠中降临的圣诞天使……  
  
他是否仍在熟睡？这是他的梦吗？“耀？耀，你、你在干什么？”他结结巴巴地请求王耀从窗沿上下来。“外面很冷的！你、你为什么……快回来。”  
  
男人对他的乞求毫无反应。沐浴在冬日月光的安抚下，他的双腿跟着低吟浅唱的节奏来回摇晃。  
  
“你这样会感冒的！快回来吧，耀！”  
  
他几乎绝望的呼唤在安静的房间内产生了奇怪的杂音。一团团冷气从他的口中逸出。“求你了……回应我吧……”  
  
终于，他将目光从银装素裹的世界里移开。“回去睡吧，伊万，我马上就来了。”他的声音听起来似乎在试图藏匿自己的哀伤，掩饰流淌在血液里的疲惫。  
  
盯着亲吻着王耀脸侧的霜冻，伊万的心脏一片片碎裂开来。他感到困惑，恐惧，无力阻止正在发生的……已经发生了的事。  
  
“回到我身边来……”  
  
王耀轻轻地笑了。“不，你全都弄错了。”  
  
“我……我不明白。”  
  
“你不记得了……”  
  
“我不记得什么了？！我听不懂你在说什么！求你了耀……回来睡吧。”  
  
“你正在梦中，伊万……”他叹道，“这并不是真实，回去睡吧。”  
  
“我不在乎这是梦还是真实。”  
  
“你会记得这个梦吗？”王耀无视了他，“当你醒来，你会记得自己在生日这天做的梦吗？”  
  
在他耳朵最深处的某个角落，那个嗡鸣又开始躁动了起来。他试图找到正确的字眼，然而惊讶地发现自己什么也找不到。“你是谁……？”他低声喃喃道。  
  
“看啊，你总算问对了问题。伊万，我是谁？”  
  
他是王耀。是他在圣诞夜遇见的一位陌生人。是带着他奔跑在积雪的街道，坚持和他一起庆生的男人，一个留意到了另一个孤独男人的温柔可亲的陌生人。他是让自己眨眼间便坠入爱河的人，可他的嘴不知为何拒绝听从他的命令。他答不上话来。  
  
王耀眼里的光因伊万的沉默而消褪，他不带幽默地笑了。放弃地摇摇头，他收回了双脚踩到被雪濡湿的地毯上。伊万看着他泛光的身影走到床边，看着他爬上被单，伸出冰凉的手指捧住自己的脸颊。自始至终，他都没能说出一个字。  
  
“我爱你。晚安，伊万。”  
  
对方双唇的触感是他再次被黑暗支配前所记得的最后一件事。他的意识与一个旧梦的美丽混沌在漩涡中自由落体。雪花与圣诞彩灯，姜饼屋与烘烤的巧克力棉花糖夹心饼，糖果仙子与旋转的摩天轮……他的欢声笑语，他熠熠生辉的双眸……伊万想要死死抓住这些珍贵的画面，可它们消失在了他触手可及的地方，在纷纷扬扬的雪片里蒸发。他往下看到自己在莹白的雪地上刻下的脚印，远远地……他看见雪花飘落在一位美丽的陌生人身上。  
  
  
  
  
圣诞节的第二天清晨总是最让人难以从被窝里爬起来的时候。它是节日气氛终结的开始。圣诞老人和麋鹿们早已回了家，欢唱了数周的节日歌曲也已停歇。礼物全都被拆了开来，甚至小镇本身也显得懒于在清晨的阳光中苏醒。  
  
被刺目的阳光照着的斯拉夫男人咕哝了几声，用尽最后的努力将床单拉过头顶尝试回到梦乡。然而这番动作无济于事，他的睡意并未去而复返。正在震动着的手机更是对纾解他的烦躁没有丝毫助益。他极不情愿地掀开脸上的床单张开了眼睛。一束束阳光透过窗户刺得他看不见东西。他叹着气坐了起来，用指关节揉了揉眼睛，伸了个懒腰，然后打了个哈欠。他因为屋子里的古怪气味皱了皱鼻子，瞥见自己正坐在一团乱七八糟的东西上。 _我靠。_ 他昨晚喝了多少酒啊？诚然，昨天确实是自己的生日，但他真的寂寞到花钱找人开房庆生这么严重吗？该死的，他感觉脑袋发晕。他一边按摩着太阳穴，一边查看他的姐妹发来的短信。“11个未接来电，31条未读短信”的字样正对他怒目而视，可他现在没那个心情面对她们的问题。最终，他从床上起身，跌跌撞撞地穿过房间走进浴室。又一个平淡生日后的平淡的一天……  
  
正当他快要整装结束时，他注意到了某个有点不太寻常的东西。他走近那个物体，一只金色戒指便进入了他的视野。这肯定不是他的东西。他不知道它是从哪来，属于谁的，又是如何会出现在他的宾馆房间里的。它看上去朴实无华，但无疑制作工艺精湛。它在他的手里十分轻盈，可在他触碰到它的瞬间，他的心感受到了它的重量。尽管他对佩戴它的人一无所知，却仍是嫉妒起戒指的主人来。他们都明白爱是什么样的，他们爱着人且被爱着……而自己从来也没有经历过爱。将戒指凑近眼前，他看见它的内侧似乎刻有一些难以辨认的奇怪文字。看上去像是中文，但他无法确定。他正想把它放回到床头柜上时，一种难以言喻的感觉席卷了他。那是一种遗失……懊悔……既苦涩又甜蜜的感觉。他的手开始颤抖，喉咙梗住了一般。这太可笑了。他竟会受其影响至此，这简直荒谬绝伦。然而，一个更加荒谬的冲动向他袭来。他笑了，“哦老天，我在做什么啊……”他自言自语地嘟囔道。不过，他还是继续缓缓将那只戒指套在了自己的无名指上。 _这太可笑了，它是绝对套不上的。_ 然而数秒过去，时间仿佛慢了下来。他听见自己的呼吸声停止了。他感到自己的心脏彻彻底底地瓦解成了碎片，他试着眨掉正在眼里浮出的泪水。  
  
那只戒指完美地戴在了他的无名指上。  
  
  
  
  
  
 _那天天气很冷，我第一次看到你的那天。那大概是个节日，因为我记得那些闪亮的节日彩灯和圣诞装饰。就像任何一个十二月的日子一样，那天也下着雪，而我无时无刻不讨厌下雪。雪钻进了我的靴子，我的手冻僵了，并且我大概有个第二天要交的作业很可能还没动笔……最重要的是，我感到孤单。行人们全都要么成双成对要么三五成群的，我却只有自己一个人。不过那种不满很快变成了熟悉感。我走在那些被雪覆盖的地面上越久，就越觉得周遭的一切感觉还成。嘿，也许这一切并没有那么糟糕，我试着这样说服自己。正当我开始习惯了雪花的爱抚时……我……看到了你。是的，你。别笑，耀，我知道这听起来是陈词滥调，可有些时候陈词滥调就是真实。在远处，远到足以让我们都是独自一人，但又近得能让我看到落在你头发上的雪花，你就站在那里，用你的眼睛注视着这个世界。你似乎很喜欢雪，你看起来深爱着这个世界。不像我，你看起来对自己的境地感到满足。这是我第一次发觉自己盯着一个男人看，还觉得他很美。我想要走开，我知道要是不当机立断地阻止自己的话，我就再也回不了头了。可我还是没有走开。我的双腿不动分毫，我的双眼拒绝从你身上离开。十八岁的我当年还是个孩子。我祈祷着你能看向我，尽管这是个愚蠢的幻想，我还是很想……很想让你注意到我。但与此同时，我又怕你注意到了我之后我不知道该做些什么。当然，你一次也没有往我的方向看就走开了。越走越远……然后，上帝仿佛听见了我的愿望，我打了个喷嚏。_ _  
  
_ _就这样，你回头看向了一个从耳根红到鼻尖的男孩。你微微笑了，于是我的世界冰消雪融。_ _  
  
_ _当然了，你从未想起那时候和我的相遇。你怎么想得起来呢？我是你微不足道的一天里微不足道的一部分，可我永远也不会忘记那个瞬间。那天，回到宿舍的我哭了。我哭是因为我知道自己再也不是遇见你之前的我了，因为我再也无法假装我对你的感觉不存在，我为这无可救药的一切哭了。之后，我向很多人打听，到头来发现你比我大了许多届，而且马上就要毕业了。你是个超出我的级别太多的人，你大概甚至不喜欢男的。可我想要向你靠近。我被一种“如果”的可能性吸引了。_ _  
  
_ _如果你看待我的程度，有我看待你的哪怕十分之一呢？_ _  
  
_ _这份希望激励着我向你搭话，请求你教我化学，寻找任何能与你谈话的机会。我们奇迹般地，慢慢地，一天天地，成为了朋友。你不在乎你的朋友们如何取笑你和一个大一新生交朋友，你一直陪着我……由始至终。或许你不该对我这么好，或许那样的话我就不会深陷于对你的爱之中直到再也不可能脱身。我明白我将面对你的拒绝，我明白你对和一个男人发展那种关系没有兴趣，可是我愚蠢的那一面仍然抱着希望……也许我是特别的。于是，我耗尽了一生的勇气约你出来，为了准确地传达我对你的感觉。我为各种各样的拒绝做好了准备，甚至排练了当你拒绝我时我所要说的话，不过我当然也怀抱着一丝希望。尽管我在前一天晚上脑中演练了上百遍情景，约会当天我所能说出口的所有话就是一声胆怯的“我、我喜欢、你……”第一次说的时候你甚至没有听见，而我只能重复了一遍。开始时你不明白我想要说什么，但是在我解释过后，你开始意识到这是怎么回事。我不敢看着你，我只是不断循环着含混不清地诉说我的感觉，还有其它许多可能没有多少意义的话。“请你和我交往。”我大概说了类似的话。之后我才敢看向你。你看起来困惑极了。_ _  
  
_ _你试着保持镇定和理解，可你的脸上写满了困惑和震惊。就算你试图掩盖，在那份困惑中还有其他的情绪……更残忍的情绪。我想要收回自己所说的一切，在那一刻我没有比这更后悔的事了。可是伤害已经造成。我立即对你道歉，我甚至恳求你，说我只是开了个玩笑。但你知道我并不是开玩笑。你说完“我……很抱歉，伊万”就离开了。我相信你说的抱歉是真诚的。_ _  
  
_ _在那以后，我们有很长一段时间都没有联系。我躲着你，你也一样躲着我。当我远远地看到你时会改从别的路走，就算我们看到彼此，也从来不发一言。我以为这就是“我们”的结束了。我的初恋的结束。_ _  
  
_ _你知道我讨厌聚会。可也许我们都有叛逆期。对我来说，那发生在我大二的一个交谊会上。我不知道自己是怎么了，我不知道为什么我会和那些自己都不怎么喜欢的人去了那里，不过要说有一件我知道的事，那就是我喜欢酒精。那晚我喝了有多少啊。你大概也曾去过类似的聚会，所以你懂我在说什么。跟所有其他的聚会一样，在这个聚会上人们在地板上亲热，酒瓶扔得到处都是，大麻像糖果一样被四处分发。我没有碰那东西，但我用自己喝空的酒瓶数量弥补了。在夜晚的结束，好吧不如说是凌晨，当人们渐渐散去，我才意识到没人能载自己回家。我的室友，那个金发混球，已经和别的人一起离开了。_ _  
  
_ _从市中心返回校区是段很长的距离，而且太晚了也没有公交车，于是我跌跌撞撞地四处徘徊，直到确信自己迷了路。然后，第二个奇迹发生了。_ _  
  
_ _你看见了我。_ _  
  
_ _是命运使然还是纯粹的巧合，那天晚上你正好因为做研究在附近的一家医院里工作到深夜，而当你在开车回家的时候，又一次看到了正在犯傻的我。你好像已经知道发生了什么，好像那几个月不存在似的骂我是个傻瓜，在学习日聚会到深夜，然后你载我回家。我确定自己说了些蠢话，而且我很可能在回去的路上犯了更大的蠢。可即使是在醉酒的状态下，我心里也明白我不想给你我的地址。你问我住哪儿的时候，我嘟囔了几句无意义的话。于是你别无选择，只能带我回到你家。是我太卑鄙了吗？是的。可我只是想要延长和你在一起的时间。或许你早就看出来了。_ _  
  
_ _人们说当你醉了的时候你不知道自己在做什么，你不该为醉酒状态下自己的行为负责。胡说八道。他们对自己的所作所为可他妈的清楚了，酒精只不过卸下了他们的自制力。我比谁都要清楚这一点。_ _  
  
_ _你是那么好，这也是我爱你的其中一个品质。在那间小公寓里，你把自己的床给我睡，自己去了那个小得你都没法躺着睡的沙发。为什么。为什么你要对我这么好？从第一天到那个晚上……甚至在你明白了我对你的心意以后也……啊，说到我对你的心意。我很高兴自己喝了酒，因为要是没有它，我不会有做那件事的勇气。我不想伤害你，我不想用这种方式回报你的好，可我是那样思念你。深深地……思念着你。即使这会使我们的关系彻底毁灭，我也想知道你的双唇尝起来是什么味道的。_ _  
  
_ _于是我吻了你。_ _  
  
_ _那是我在那些无眠之夜里对吻的所有想象，甚至更加美好。我准备好看到你脸上的厌恶，我准备好永远离开再也不打扰你，可是出乎我俩的意料，你回吻了我。_ _  
  
_ _这是我生命中最快乐的几个时刻之一，仅次于我向你求婚的那一天。尽管你对我们未来的可能性还不确定，但是你说你想为了我试一试。我们没有在那张床上做什么，仅是在你身边睡着也是我即使在最大胆的梦里也没有想过的。_ _  
  
_ _余下的都是历史了。_ _  
  
_ _我记得我们的每一次亲吻，甜蜜的，热情的，甚至愤怒的。我记得我们第一次做爱，你的耳朵有多么红，你最初还拒绝放开能挡住自己脸的枕头。我记得我们一起做的最疯狂的冒险。我记得水流从莲蓬头里落到我们赤裸的身体上，你在我的耳畔低声诉说你有多么爱我。我记得我们互相起誓绝不放开彼此。_ _  
  
_ _我们都为彼此的恋爱关系付出了代价，可你的代价更深刻地影响了你，还留下了永远无法磨灭的伤疤。当我正要去你家接你的时候，我看见你红肿着双眼，左脸上带着瘀伤从家中走出来，那是我第一次看到你哭。你颤抖着，却依然摆出坚强的表情微笑。你只说了一句话：“我们回家吧，伊万。”_ _  
  
_ _我们趁年轻的时候结了婚，我们坚信我们会永远相爱。我们的蜜月期持续了好几年，而且我们真的非常快乐。曾经。我们以为自己会比其他所有的爱侣都要好……我们不相信我们的爱情会是除了相爱与热情之外的一切。_ _  
  
_ _可是任何一对爱侣都会改变。_ _  
  
_ _是从什么时候开始的？一开始都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。无中生有的愚蠢争论。丢失的钥匙，没洗的碗碟，回复晚了的短信……我们为了任何一个哪怕只是稍微令自己不称心的事情争吵。然后，我们到了没有一天不在为某件事物争吵的地步。我们从不解决任何事，不是吗？上床总是我们的最终解决方案。或许这也是我们的问题之一。_ _  
  
_ _当然了，还有别的问题。_ _  
  
_ _就算是在最坏的日子里，就算在我对你恶语相向，告诉你我恨不得你消失的时候，我仍是爱你的。但这份爱生出了嫌隙。我们依然相爱，可我们都吵得累了，对彼此的存在感到累了，对我们坚持了这么久的爱情感到累了。_ _  
  
_ _我真的很抱歉，耀。我为自己所说的一切道歉。我为自己给你造成的痛苦道歉。_ _  
  
_ _我们到底哪里出了错？_ _  
  
_ _我不再经常回家，你也一样。可有一件我那时候从未意识到的事，就是无论多晚……你总是会回来。我偶尔回来的时候，家里总是整洁干净的，冰箱里也总是有做好了的饭菜。_ _  
  
_ _在我回家的某一个晚上，我一言不发地交给你一份文件。你面无表情地看了一眼便突兀地笑了起来。那时候的我没有理解你真实的感受，我被自私与愤懑蒙蔽了双眼，我恨你嘲笑我们失败的婚姻。在我的心里，我并不想离婚。我不想让你签字，也没想过你会签字。可当你开始在那份文件上写字时，我身体里的某些东西爆发了。_ _  
  
_ _我们恢复了两人的老规矩。只是这次是最后一回了。_ _  
  
_ _任何道歉都带不走我对你的所作所为。不止一次，而是很多个夜晚……我们再也想不起不带恨意的性爱是什么感觉。做爱是让我们还能感觉到彼此相连的唯一方式……我们曾经拥有的过去的残留。我记得你朝我怒吼，威胁我要报警。我还记得你深深亲吻我的嘴唇，仿佛室外的世界正在毁灭，仿佛我们只剩下彼此。_ _  
  
_ _在混乱与破坏当中，我没有注意到地面上摔碎了的花瓶与瓷盘，直到你的手臂上流下血来。那伤口看起来深得足够留下疤痕。还有别处也流出了血……盯着你被泪水打湿的脸，我甚至没有留意到从自己皮肤里刺出的玻璃碎片。因为之前对我的吼叫，你的声音有些嘶哑，哭得累了，等我等累了，守着多年以前就已消亡了的东西守得累了，你轻声说道：“已经够了，万尼亚……我们都累了，不是吗？”_ _  
  
_ _再一次见到你的时候已过了数月。我们都沉默不语地瞪着最终定案的离婚协议书。“我想这就结束了吧。”你说道。我微弱地点点头。我们都在害怕最后的告别。我们还相爱吗？虽然我不知道，可我也不敢去想象你对我的感觉……我明白自己依然爱着你。我想要收回一切，我想回到那些简单的日子，我想让你再次微笑。但我是个混蛋。_ _  
  
“_ _我……非常抱歉，耀。”这一次，是我先起身离开。_ _  
  
_ _我在自己开始哭泣之前离开了，在我撕碎那些文件，在我能说些什么话让你回心转意，却只会徒然使我们走回老路之前。我走得离你越来越远，城市的街道看上去也越来越陌生。然后我听见你在喊我的名字，我看见你朝着我跑来。横穿过亮着绿灯的街道直直跑来。_ _  
  
_ _我做了自己所知道的唯一正确的事。_ _  
  
_ _耀，我可以为你做任何事。_ _  
  
_ _在我的世界变成一片漆黑之前，我想再说一声“我爱你”。可那辆卡车比我想得要来得更快，所以我没有机会说出口。_ _  
  
_ _我爱你，耀。_ _  
  
_ _我曾一直爱你。我还将永远爱你。_ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_亲爱的伊万，_ _  
  
_ _我正在写一封既不会被读到也不会被送出的信，但我仍然在写它，因为心理医生告诉我，这是一个让自己把过去发生的事情翻篇的好方法。真是可笑。那么我要从何说起？我们初见的那一天？你出事的那一天？好吧，或许你两者都不想回忆起来。_ _  
  
_ _今天我到医院去看你了。你看起来比我上次来的时候气色好多了。你冲我开朗地微笑，还问你的姐妹我是谁，就像上次，上上次一样。选择性失忆症，医生这样告诉我。你很幸运，伤害几乎都在外部。虽然你遭受了相对轻微的脑部损伤，但你产生了暂时性的记忆缺失。过了一段时间，你渐渐开始记事，可是当你连自己中学老师的名字都想起来了，也还想不起来我是谁。你分辨不出任何一张照片，你带着好奇与遗憾看着我。我曾是你的丈夫，但我对你来说是个陌生人。日子一天天过去，我仍旧是一个陌生人。每次我来探望你的时候，你关于我的记忆似乎都被按下了“重置”键。医生告诉我，不知为何，你无法恢复关于我的往日回忆，也无法生成新记忆。看来关于我的记忆是太痛苦了吧……_ _  
  
_ _今天下午，你说我有一个美好的名字。我告诉你我是医院里的义工，然后你问我第二天会不会再来。我笑着说：“为什么？你希望我再来吗？”你脸红了，窘迫地低下了头。那一瞬间，好像那些年都回退到了最开始的时候，我们变回了眼神明亮的孩子们，在图书馆里嬉笑。你问我要电话号码，而我也给了你，尽管第二天早上这些数字对你来说就会成为一张纸上的涂鸦。但是你知道吗，没有关系……因为，我终于能再次见到你的微笑了。_ _  
  
_ _我记得习惯于孤独的感觉。我记得孤身一人的感觉。然后，我记得自己遇见了你。就算你不认识王耀，只要你能对你生命里的那位陌生人微笑，那么能留在你的身边我就很满足了。_ _  
  
_ _等待着你的，_ _  
_ _耀。_ _  
_  
  
  
  
  
即使是在最寒冷的冬日，天空中依然是艳阳高照。一位年轻男人走出宾馆，鼻子埋在暖和的围巾里，双手在口袋里瑟瑟发抖。他望着空中闪着微光的雪，当雪花落在他的浅色睫毛上时眨了眨眼。尽管他要乘坐的火车几个小时之内就要出发了，但他知道自己要去另一个地方……要去找一个人。

-完

**Author's Note:**

> * сбитень：英文是sbiten，以蜂蜜为主料的一种传统俄罗斯冬季热饮。  
> * 海狸尾巴：英文是BeaverTails，源自加拿大的一个油酥糕点品牌。


End file.
